grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sieghart
Description Main Info Name: Aerknard Sieghart Age: '''Approximately 600 years old. '''Likes: '''Relaxation; being pampered by his servants. '''Dislikes: Training, walking, and running. Sieghart was a master Gladiator of Kanavan long, long ago. His name was legendary and his feats in battle have been recounted in history books. At one time, he alone staved off an assault of 100 goblins, a story told to children of even the smallest villages. He rejected all titles and awards bestowed upon him by nobility and left the knighthood to seek his own goals. While on his journey, he came upon the ruins of an ancient city and disappeared. After a year had passed, he was given up for dead and the entire kingdom mourned the passing of the legendary hero. Hundreds of years have now passed, and rumors of a new knight appearing in the Bermesiah Empire were spreading across the continents. The man claimed to be the long lost hero, Sieghart, and presented himself at the capital of Kanavan. While traveling through the ancient relics of the long-gone empire, he was attacked by a great demon and put into a near death state. Seeing his state, the Highlander gods revived him and trained him with their warriors making him an immortal. He has now left to join the Grand Chase. As the Ascendant God and his evil followers assault the Bermesiah Empire, his resolve is stronger than ever. Other *It is revealed storyline-wise that Elesis is his great granddaughter. He tends to call her "Red" because of her colors. *Sieghart tends to be bossy and thinks these "tykes" (he misspelled it as tikes) are immature and unworthy to be a part of the Chase themselves. *Sieghart seems to retain a "cool" personality. This is supported on many of his poses (especially Gladiator seeing how he wields his sword in reverse formation), and being very inhostle to the Chase, responding in a seemingly dignified manner. *Ironically, he gains dark energy through Rage even though he fights against it. Even as a Prime Knight, it gives him a more "twisted" and "crazed" look. *Sieghart's immortality is proven by Mari's fatal explosion attack, in which, he survived. This piqued Mari's interest upon him from thereon. Special Ability Rage Sieghart's Rage is similar to Jin's Burning. They both require charging and may be activated to temporarily give the character enhanced stats. However, the method of charging and the bonuses given are different. When not in Rage Mode, Sieghart's Rage bar fills up on its own (45 seconds for Prime Knight, 30 seconds for others), by attacking (Dungeon) or by getting attacked. However, using skills can halt the bar for its duration. When the Rage bar is filled to at least the length of around two full MP bars, the command can trigger his Rage Mode (sometimes as Dark Mode, Demonic Mode or Chaos Mode), surrounding him in an aura of darkness. While in this state, Sieghart gains super armor, increased speed, increased damage (x1.4 for Prime Knight, x1.25 for others), altered defense (increased damage taken for Prime Knight, reduced damage taken for others) and altered skill animations. Also, the Rage bar continuously drains, but using skills will temporarily halt the draining. When fully charged, Rage Mode lasts approximately 5.6 seconds, whilst for Prime Knight it lasts 10. Animation wise, Gladiator and Warlord have to bend down to pick up the "rage," while Duelist and Prime Knight just shouts it on. In addition to Prime Knight, it causes a shockwave effect to nearby foes. During the animation, Sieghart, is invincible for the duration of the motion. Note: Only the Duelist, Prime Knight and Gladiator Skill Tree get moves that consume Rage, and only the Prime Knight has a move that consumes Rage even in Rage mode. Unlocking Sieghart can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Note: In the Korean server of Grand Chase, Sieghart does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"You just signed your death warrant."'' *''"Yeah, you should just go ahead and attack if you have the courage."'' *''"Finish!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"This is the end!"'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Damn!"'' *''"Yep, yep, it's about time for me to start."'' *''"That's nothing."'' *''"Too easy!"'' *''"If I were you I would walk away while you still have your legs attached."'' *''"No one has fought me and lived!"'' *''"What are you doing, noob?"'' *''"Ahahaha! Come on. At least give me a challenge."'' *''"How does it feel to fight with a legend?"'' *''"Not just anyone can be a legend..."'' *''"Hey Kid! Class is in session!"'' *''"Let's get this going."'' *''"Need a break?"'' *''"Wow, you managed to live!"'' *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning."'' *''"Hehehehe... So your here to pick a fight with a legend..."'' *''"Show me whatcha got."'' *''"Was that it?"'' *''"Prepare to die!!!"'' *''"I've waited three hundred years to finish this fight."'' *''"Did you really just try challenging me?"'' Trivia *In order of release, Sieghart is indeed the ninth character, but is not required to be unlocked in KGC. However, all other versions do. *Sieghart's Rage Mode was based on Elsword's "Awakening Mode", where the characters engage a form that provides a colored aura and increases their attack power. *Sieghart is actually the great grandfather of Elesis. However, when they first met, Elesis is infuriated as she claims Sieghart is disrespecting the Sieghart Family for claiming to be the great Gladiator 600 years ago. *It is confirmed in Project EF that Dio was the one who put Sieghart in his near-death state. *Excluding Sieghart's immortality, Ronan would be the oldest. *Although Sieghart is the oldest character, Kumi claims to be 732 years old, which is 132 years older than Sieghart. Therefore, Sieghart is the second oldest character, but the first oldest playable character. *Similarly to Jin, each of Sieghart's jobs follows a pattern from 1st skill to 3rd skill. **1st skill consists of a bunch of normal slashes that move Sieghart forward. It also brings the opponent into the air in certain conditions with the exception of Warlord; Gladiator needs level 2 Iron Crusher, Duelist needs the third motion of Rule Break, and Prime Knight needs the JF for Highlander Assault. **2nd skill is a melee attack using up a great amount of dark energy. They also lift the opponent into the air, though again Prime Knight needs Soul Edge's JF. **3rd skill is a massive attack that unleashes powerful slashes and shockwaves. *He is the only character with a last name revealed, but not a first name. **However, when his name was translated from Korean to English, it was spelled "Zekehart". The "Zeke", could be his first name. **Sieghart is the only character whom is called by the last name instead of the first. *Contrary to popular belief, Sieghart did not disappear at Forgotten City and was not nearly killed by Kaze'aze. *Sieghart, along with Amy and Mari, are the only characters to have their own custom expressions. **In Sieghart's case, his Leap is the only thing for him that causes players that he jumps on to have an expression. **In Mari`s case, Polaris` grab is the only thing for her that causes players to have an expression. *It is possible that Sieghart is a Silver Knight, as he showed concern to King Guang in King Guang's Fen, though this was never confirmed. *On the North American server, Sieghart is shown on the log-in screen as of the 4-07-10 patch update, replacing Ronan. Following up, as of 5-6-10, Sieghart appears on the nProtect banner, replacing the Troll. Later, the 8-17-10 patch update replaced Sieghart with Dio on the log-in screen. *Currently, he is the only character that actually has voiced a curse word: "'''Damn'!". *The description says he ''"does not like training" but when he does his third job advancement, he mentions himself "training." Also, it also says that he doesn't like walking or running either, so he doesn't seem to like exerting himself. Despite this, it seems he is willing to do things he doesn't like in order to fulfill his duty. *Sieghart makes the most physical appearances in the game, approximately five; Outer Wall of Serdin, Forsaken Barrows, Partusay's Sea, King Guang's Fen, and Xenia Border. **However, his appearances in the Forsaken Barrows, Partusay's Sea, and King Guang's Fen were written out for unknown reasons. *The Sword Master's info states that he was once the Master of a Sword, this fact was only proven when his fourth job class Prime Knight was released. *With the exception of Gladiator, Sieghart has "Twin Sword" (or "Dual Wield") properties. *Excluding Prime Knight, each of Sieghart's jobs have at least one skill that has the word Punisher (or something similar) in it. (Gladiator: Grinding '''Punisher, Warlord: ''Punishing''' Combo'', Duelist: Dread '''Punisher) *Without the use of his Skill Tree, he doesn't have a Berserk function unlike his great granddaughter, Elesis, despite the term "It runs in the family". The berserk function is also weaker as well. *Sieghart and Elesis share similar job concepts. This is most likely due to the fact that they are of the same bloodline. **1st job (Knight and Gladiator) uses a single Sword. **2nd job (Spearman and Warlord) uses a large spear, though Sieghart's spear is considered a pike, and he has a short sword to use along with the pike. **Sieghart's 3rd job (Duelist) and Elesis's 4th job (Savior) use two Swords to deal fast swings. **Elesis's 3rd job (Sword Master) and Sieghart's 4th job (Prime Knight) use a Large Sword, though Sieghart can move faster and split his blade into two. *There was once an event which sold armor called '''Siegfried, who is also another legendary hero, which may have been a humoring reference towards Sieghart. *Sieghart has a butler named Alfredo, whom is likely a reference to Alfred, a common name for a butler. *His legendary status could be noticed already in his name. Sieghart (origin: Siege Heart) is a commonly used name for game characters with exemplary fighting skills. *Project EF states that Sieghart will be fighting alongside Elesis and Lass to battle against Dio who is also battling Void. *In the movie Highlander, the main character is an immortal known as the Highlander. Similarly, Sieghart is a Highlander and immortal. Category:Characters